


I hate my weaknesses, they made me who I am.

by ramenluvwithu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars RPF
Genre: Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, a little angsty, they're a bit kinky
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren era humano. Había tardado demasiado tiempo en llegar a esa conclusión, sin planteárselo siquiera, hundido en aquel mundo demasiado frío y hostil en el que creía sentirse integrado, pero descubrirlo le removió las entrañas porque, aunque se lo negase a sí mismo todos los días, comprendía las debilidades que aquello conllevaba. El miedo. Las dudas. Kylo sentía la llamada de la Luz con demasiada fuerza como para no derrumbarse, por mucho que después se alzase con más fuerza que antes, y Hux había soñado tantas veces con una vida lo más lejos posible de allí, casi inconscientemente, que sentía en su propia piel todo lo que estaba sacudiendo a aquel hombre que ya no podía seguir escondiéndose bajo una máscara, no entonces. Solo ante él. Como si siempre hubiera sido así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate my weaknesses, they made me who I am.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masamunya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamunya/gifts).



Nunca había visto el verdadero rostro de Kylo Ren, pero Hux nunca había sentido ni la más mínima curiosidad al respecto. No tenía tiempo para eso. La mente del general estaba siempre demasiado conectada al presente como para dejarse llevar y reflexionar acerca de todas las cosas que nunca había podido hacer y que no estaban allí, cuáles eran sus verdaderos deseos como individuo más allá de la Primera Orden. Kylo Ren era simplemente alguien más en el entorno oscuro de la nave, alguien que difícilmente podía relacionar con un ser vivo bajo aquel traje negro y aquella máscara vacía a juego, casi siempre en silencio aunque a Hux le sacase de sus casillas el hecho de que pareciese ser el amo y señor de todo lo que lo rodeaba. La tripulación de la nave evitaba encontrarse con él, le constaba que le temían; a Hux no le asustaba alguien que sin duda no era más que una apariencia, un niño perdido que no sabría qué hacer de no tener a alguien que se lo dijese.

Hux se consideraba diferente a todos los que pasaban por su lado día a día. No mejor, tampoco peor: simplemente distinto. Evitaba comunicarse con todo aquel que no fuese Snoke, el Líder Supremo, aunque eso fuese casi siempre con la presencia de Ren y su máscara que lo hacía indescifrable, y era impenetrable cuando no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, conciso en sus palabras - órdenes, sin duda - y desapareciendo de la vista antes de lo esperado. Los días de poca actividad los pasaba solo, a veces paseando por los pasillos más vacíos de la nave, y aunque nunca había obtenido nada interesante o enriquecedor de aquellas horas muertas en las que lo único que deseaba era tener nuevos planes en el horizonte, fue precisamente en uno de aquellos días vacíos en los que su existencia dio un giro tan brusco que nunca pudo volver a ser la misma.

El sonido de una voz llenaba aquel pequeño pasillo casi abandonado en medio de la nave. Hux no acostumbraba a pasearse por allí, consciente de que aquel era el lugar en el que habitualmente se encontraba Kylo Ren - la verdadera razón por la que todos evitaban aquel lugar, especialmente si Ren estaba furioso, pues acostumbraba a pagarlo con lo que estuviera a su alcance en aquella suerte de escondrijo -, y no sabía por qué aquel día tenía que ser diferente, por qué sus pasos lo había llevado allí inconscientemente para escuchar aquella voz que parecía desconocida y que en otras circunstancias solo sería una clara invitación a marcharse.

Sí, era Kylo Ren. Pero aquello era diferente.

Hux no era un hombre curioso. Nunca lo había sido, no estaba en su naturaleza. Si necesitaba algo, simplemente lo conseguía: no le interesaba aquello que no tuviera utilidad a la hora de cumplir con sus objetivos. Era humano, pero estaba más allá de aquello. Sin embargo, a pesar de que iba en contra de sus principios y aunque probablemente se reprendería a sí mismo más tarde, el general no pudo evitar seguir el sonido de aquella voz que por primera vez llegaba a sus oídos sin estar alterada por la máscara que su propietario acostumbraba a llevar, casi de puntillas para evitar hacer el máximo ruido posible, alcanzando la entrada de la estancia en la que sin duda se encontraba Kylo Ren y aguantando la respiración antes de mirar en su interior.

La espalda de Kylo Ren era algo que sin duda ya se le hacía familiar, con su larga túnica negra, de anchos hombros, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraño que resultaba ver una mata de largo y brillante pelo negro en el lugar en el que debería encontrarse la máscara que lo alejaba del resto del universo, que hacía de él el aprendiz de Snoke y uno de los Caballeros de Ren en vez del vástago de Han Solo y Leia Organa, al que él se jactaba de haber enterrado. Se había quedado en silencio, como si de algún modo supiera que Hux estaba allí, preguntándose con quién demonios estaba hablando si en realidad no había nadie más en aquel lugar, y ladeó la cabeza, aunque Hux no alcanzase a contemplar su perfil ni de ese modo, pasándose una de sus manos, sin guantes, algo que Hux tampoco había visto nunca, por su brillante cabello, segundos antes de volver a hablar.

\- General Hux - dijo. Su voz era mucho más grave y profunda de lo que había esperado, casi tan imponente como cuando llevaba la máscara que distorsionaba sus palabras intencionadamente.  
\- Ren - contestó el general simplemente. Ya no tenía razones para ocultarse, había sido descubierto.  
\- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? 

Estuvo a punto de girarse para enfrentarse a Hux cara a cara, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se detuvo para volver a colocarse el casco, abandonado en un rincón que parecía hecho a su medida. Hux no era curioso, no, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta decepción al solo encontrar aquella máscara oscura de nuevo donde debiera estar su rostro, una vez solo los separaron escasos centímetros.

\- De hecho, no. Me pareció escuchar…  
\- Nada que debiera preocuparle, General. - Hux no pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula ante aquella interrupción. Gustosamente lo habría arrojado por la borda de la nave, por mucho que aquel pareciese más el estilo del propio Ren, justo después de haberlo estrangulado. - Aunque puedo verlo excepcionalmente interesado por mi rostro. - Incluso a pesar de la máscara, Ren sonaba divertido. Jamás lo había visto expresar alguna emoción, por leve que fuera.  
\- Estup…  
\- ¿Quieres que me quite la máscara, Hux?

Hux retrocedió un paso de forma inconsciente, mientras sentía que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Podía sentir la mirada de Kylo clavada en él, aún y a pesar de que nunca había visto sus ojos, y trató de recordarse todo en lo que creía porque aquello estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

\- Ren, ¿qué…? - Kylo avanzó un paso en su dirección, el mismo que él había retrocedido.  
\- Solo tienes que pedírmelo. Lo haré.  
\- No sé a qué estás jugando, Ren.  
\- Es lo que he visto en tu mente.

Sabía que Ren acostumbraba a usar la Fuerza para obtener lo que quisiera de la mente de los demás, y nunca le había importado. Había sentido su presencia dentro de su cabeza en infinidad de ocasiones, siguiendo planes de acción o para saber, aunque Kylo jamás se lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, hasta qué punto llegaba su entrega a la Primera Orden, quizás a órdenes de Snoke. Hux no tenía nada que ocultar, no le preocupaba ni lo más mínimo. 

No hasta ese exacto momento. Hux no pudo evitar sentirse…

\- Vulnerable. ¿Te hace sentir vulnerable que pueda leer tus pensamientos? ¿Te sientes débil por sentir? Siempre supe que eras más que un uniforme, Hux. - No podía ni imaginarse su rostro, pero Kylo sin duda estaba sonriendo. Aquello solo puso a Hux más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.  
\- Tú eres más débil que yo, Ren - siseó. Sí, no tenía reparos en reconocer que se sentía atacado.  
\- No te gustaría saber la verdad - contestó Kylo. 

Esta vez fue Hux el que sonrío, si Ren lo había hecho realmente antes. No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan cerca de alguien, por mucho que Kylo fuese varios centímetros más alto que él y siguiese siendo complicado pensar en su figura como un humano, aunque entonces pudiese ver sus manos, grandes y pálidas, y supiese que había alguien debajo de esa máscara. El contacto con otra persona era algo que ya casi parecía una ensoñación, el recuerdo de un mundo ya muerto, y trató de aferrarse a eso mientras se convencía de que podría vivir un día más, toda una vida, sin volver a necesitarlo.

\- Puedo verte temblar bajo esa máscara a menudo, la misma que llevas para que nadie sepa lo aterrado que estás. Me niego a creer que no dudes a diario acerca de quién eres, y probablemente estás demasiado enfadado con el mundo y contigo mismo como para saber con seguridad que estás haciendo lo correcto. Hablas de Ben Solo como si en efecto hubieras logrado deshacerte de él, pero no creo que lo llegues a conseguir nunca. Eres débil, el ser más débil que conozco, Ren, y ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme a los ojos para decirme que estoy equivocado, porque no puedes. Eres un cobarde y no, no vas a ganar este juego. ¿Crees que puedes provocarme? Estoy seguro de que yo puedo ver con más facilidad en tu mente que tú en la mía.

Las palabras del general se deshicieron en el aire, seguidas de un silencio sepulcral. Hux se permitió un par de segundos para saborear aquella pequeña victoria, creyendo haber ganado el control de la situación con su pequeño discurso de humillación, dejando de sentirse acorralado y en inferioridad de condiciones, y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para abandonar la estancia, con su largo abrigo negro arrastrándose tras él, cuando sintió unos dedos cerrándose con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca, impidiéndole apartarse y pegándolo, todavía más, si era posible, a Kylo Ren.

Allí estaba el contacto, piel contra piel, que secretamente siempre había anhelado.

\- Debería hacer que te arrepintieses de todas y cada una de las palabras que acabas de decir. - Como si fuera algo que Hux no esperase de Kylo Ren. - Tú no me conoces. En absoluto.  
\- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que todo lo que he dicho es cierto. Nunca podrás ser como Darth Vader. No tienes lo que hace falta.

Sabía que había pisado terreno vedado. Las manos de Kylo subieron por sus brazos y se colocaron alrededor de su garganta, uno de sus pulgares acariciando la zona en la que podía, sin dificultad alguna, sentir las pulsaciones de Hux aumentando a un ritmo vertiginoso, el mismo lugar en el que podría cortarle la respiración con solo desearlo. El general no pudo evitar pensar que, por absurdo que sonase, le agradaba aquel contacto, aquellas manos tan grandes y de dedos tan largos, fuertes pero sorprendentemente suaves, de un hombre mucho más joven de lo que siempre había supuesto, el primer otro ser humano que le demostraba que en realidad estaban los dos vivos. Escuchaba la respiración de Kylo bajo aquella máscara, todavía fijada a su rostro como si sobre sus hombros no hubiera más que eso y él no fuera capaz de mirar directamente al mundo sin tener que hacerlo primero por aquella pequeña rendija, y en vez de hacerle frente a aquel hombre que en otras circunstancias habría pensado que era patético, lo mismo que pensaba de la mayoría de los que se cruzaban en su camino, pero sí, especialmente de Kylo Ren, simplemente esperó a que lo estrangulase como si su cuello no fuese más que una ramita con la que uno tropieza al andar por el bosque, un crujido en el que uno ni siquiera repara porque es insignificante. Por mucho que le avergonzase aquel pensamiento, sí, esperaba con ansias que lo hiciese.

Mas nunca llegó a suceder.

Las manos de Kylo volvieron a ascender, sin perder contacto ni un solo segundo con su piel, esta vez de su garganta a su rostro, sosteniéndolo entre ellas como si fuese algo que hiciera a menudo y tomando totalmente desprevenido a Hux, que volvió a sentir su rostro arder por segunda vez en demasiado poco tiempo. Se preguntaba si Kylo seguía tratando de jugar con él, qué pretendía con todo aquello, si era alguna especie de castigo por haber tratado de meterse en asuntos que no le concernían, y estaba a punto de soltar alguna otra frase que pudiese herir a Ren cuando sintió, con un estremecimiento por su parte que no exteriorizó, al contrario que el otro hombre, que aquellas manos cálidas que acariciaban su rostro temblaban como las de un niño asustado.

\- Kylo.

Hux se deshizo de uno de sus guantes de cuero, guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su largo abrigo, y antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, posó su mano desnuda sobre una de las de Kylo, deseando de algún modo que dejasen de hacer parecer tan vulnerable a su propietario, el que estaba tan estático que de pronto parecía haberse vuelto una estatua, en silencio como si hubiese perdido en algún lugar de su cabeza las amenazas que constantemente se escapaban de ese sonido distorsionado de su máscara. Hux deseaba no haber tenido que ver eso, conocer esa parte de Kylo Ren que, aunque siempre había sabido que estaba allí, nunca le había importado ni lo más mínimo.

Aquel niño asustado estaba tan, tan solo. Era difícil de soportar.

\- Lo siento. - Si aquello era lo que quería, lo había conseguido. Hux cerró sus fríos ojos azules, sintiéndose derrotado tras aquellas dos palabras que probablemente nunca antes había pronunciado. Se preguntaba cuántos segundos faltaban para que Ren comenzara a humillarlo del mismo modo que lo había hecho él antes, atacando aquel exceso de humanidad del que acababa de hacer alarde, creyendo que Ren podría desmoronarse ante él como si en realidad fuese alguien especial, olvidando por un momento a la Primera Orden e incluso quién era él mismo, porque el general nunca habría hecho aquello en caso contrario. Se limitó a esperar, en la oscuridad de sus propios párpados cerrados mientras que las yemas de los dedos de Kylo seguían acariciándolo de un modo que lo hacía sentir inexplicablemente en calma y a salvo, y no pudo evitar sentir cierto vacío en el momento en el que Kylo rompió aquel contacto que los unía, apartándose de él un par de centímetros.

Kylo Ren, en aquel exacto momento, no era nadie.

Escuchó el sonido del casco impactando contra el suelo después de que Kylo lo hubiera dejado caer como si en realidad no le importara ni lo más mínimo, como si no fuera la tumba en la que se había enterrado vivo a sí mismo, y ni tan siquiera entonces Hux abrió los ojos. Kylo volvió a acercarse a él, como si deseara retomar algo que había dejado a medias y apoyó su frente contra la de Hux, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro que pareció flotar en el aire por un momento. Allí estaba, al fin, el ser humano bajo el disfraz de Kylo Ren, y Hux ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar el rostro que por un brillante instante había deseado más que a nada en el mundo, incluso aunque fuese un completo misterio para él.

\- Desearías poder odiarme de verdad, lo sé - susurró. - Siento lo mismo. Es molesto, pero sé que eres el único que podría comprenderme. A veces la Luz...

Hux colocó las manos sobre el pecho de Kylo, apartándolo de él como si hubiera vuelto a la realidad de golpe. Había sentido su aliento sobre los labios, acompañando a su hipnótica voz que pronunciaba palabras que no le importaban ni lo más mínimo, y aquello había sido más de lo que había podido soportar.

Necesitaba abrir los ojos.

Siempre había pensado en Kylo Ren como un niño que no había sabido crecer, atrapado por siempre en el consumido cuerpo de un adulto que no le correspondía, y quizás Hux esperaba encontrar eso en aquel rostro, aquella nefasta imagen que se había acabado creando de Kylo Ren con el paso del tiempo, pues le constaba que aquella máscara no era nada que necesitase, al contrario que Darth Vader, al que idolatraba como un falso dios. Tenía razón, deseaba poder odiarlo, y ver la debilidad en su rostro era todo lo que necesitaba para poder conseguirlo, convencido de que no había en él nada especial más allá del equilibrio de la Fuerza que Snoke estaba convencido de que habitaba en él. Esperaba encontrar unos ojos muertos, una piel consumida y un hombre que se ahogaba en demonios que con los años se habían vuelto físicos, clavados en su piel, pero Kylo Ren no era nada de todo eso. Kylo Ren, para su sorpresa, era el único verdadero ser de carne y hueso que había visto en su vida.

Hux solo había visto a Han Solo un par de veces, no más que la imagen de una leyenda del pasado repudiada en todos los lugares en los que había estado, pero incluso él, con el difuso recuerdo de un hombre que nunca había visto realmente en persona, pudo reconocer que Kylo Ren era innegablemente su hijo, el constante recuerdo de lo que él trataba de negar tatuado de por vida en su piel. Ben. Ben, por mucho que no habría tolerado que lo llamaran así ni una sola vez, era aquel hombre que parecía a punto de derrumbarse y que lo miraba con un par de ojos castaños que parecían un mundo en sí mismos, brillantes y tan llenos de vida como de temor, un miedo irracional a quién sabe cuántas cosas que se retorcían en sus entrañas. Acababa de alcanzar la treintena, si realmente lo había hecho, y aquel rostro joven, de nariz recta y labios carnosos, plagado de lunares, en absoluto parecía el de alguien que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre hasta los codos, el pupilo predilecto del Líder Supremo y el mismo ser que hasta hacía unos instantes Hux detestaba con toda su alma, exactamente todo lo opuesto a lo que había esperado.

Kylo volvió a colocar sus manos sobre el rostro de Hux, acercándose más de lo que lo había hecho hasta entonces, algo que Hux ni siquiera creía posible. Por un momento se sintió ingrávido, como si sus pies no estuvieran tocando el suelo y estuviera flotando, Kylo lo único que lo estuviera salvando de una muerte segura, de caer en un vacío que quizás no tuviera fin. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Estaba él…?

\- ¿Eso crees? - susurró Kylo. Su voz le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.  
\- Deja de hacer eso - siseó Hux.  
\- Oblígame - sonrió Kylo.

Su nariz rozó la del general, de nuevo su cálido aliento acariciando sus labios cada vez que respiraba. Quería deshacerse de su agarre y abandonar aquel lugar, ir a donde fuera, pero no se sentía capaz, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse si Kylo lo estaba manipulando con la Fuerza, mas aquella determinación parecía demasiado propia como para ser dictada por alguien más, especialmente el hombre que había comenzado a repasar su labio inferior con el pulgar, acariciándolo como si tuviese la misma necesidad súbita de contacto que él y realmente hubiese alcanzado un punto en el que ya no podía ser saciada.

Por qué tenía que ser Kylo Ren, de entre todos. 

Por qué Kylo Ren era tan peligrosamente atrayente.

\- ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien escuchase todo lo que piensas? - Hux trataba de escapar de aquella situación desesperadamente. Su corazón había comenzado a latir demasiado deprisa. - No me importa que lo hagas cuando…  
\- ¿Te gustaría saberlo? - lo interrumpió Kylo. - Esto no tiene por qué ser solo en una dirección.  
\- No - contestó rápidamente el general, tajante. - No - repitió, más para sí mismo que para Ren. - Te sientes débil y piensas que puedes hacerme sentir lo mismo. Estás equivocado. Mi compromiso con la…

Kylo lo empujó de un modo tan brusco y con tanta violencia, probablemente amplificada por el uso de la Fuerza, que le hizo perder el aliento, chocando contra una pared mientras escuchaba el grito silencioso cargado de dolor de su cuerpo entero a causa del impacto. Por un momento creyó haberlo enfadado, tras tantas alusiones a lo que probablemente más lo alteraba en toda la galaxia, aunque hasta entonces no había parecido albergar intención alguna de ponerse a la defensiva, pero no pudo pensar en nada más en el momento en el que Kylo volvió a acercársele, limitándolo completamente de movimiento mientras que lo sujetaba por las muñecas hasta hacerle creer que le cortaría la circulación, jadeando mientras que algunos mechones de su cabello como el azabache caían sobre sus ojos, los mismos que estaban clavados en Hux de un modo que le producía escalofríos.

\- Te he visto dudar. Más veces de las que Snoke podría soportar. No eres ni por asomo tan impenetrable e indestructible como crees. Eres humano. Eres…  
\- ¿Me estás intentando chantajear, Ren? ¿Estás tratando de usar mis argumentos contra mí? - Hux no pudo evitar reírse ante aquella idea.  
\- No, ¿por qué iba a querer hacer eso?  
\- Estás temblando. Otra vez.

Y era verdad: los dedos de Kylo difícilmente podían seguir sujetando las muñecas de Hux con fuerza debido a los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo entero, aunque él pareciese estar luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarlo ver, como ya le había sucedido minutos atrás, para fingir controlar la situación tanto como lo hacía Hux, entonces y siempre.

\- Lo sé - murmuró el general tras aquel instante en el que Kylo pareció perder todos sus papeles para siempre. Se deshizo del agarre de una de las manos de Kylo solo para colocarla sobre una de sus cálidas mejillas. Estaba ardiendo. Hux siempre estaba helado. - Lo sé.

Kylo Ren era humano. Había tardado demasiado tiempo en llegar a esa conclusión, sin planteárselo siquiera, hundido en aquel mundo demasiado frío y hostil en el que creía sentirse integrado, pero descubrirlo le removió las entrañas porque, aunque se lo negase a sí mismo todos los días, comprendía las debilidades que aquello conllevaba. El miedo. Las dudas. Kylo sentía la llamada de la Luz con demasiada fuerza como para no derrumbarse, por mucho que después se alzase con más fuerza que antes, y Hux había soñado tantas veces con una vida lo más lejos posible de allí, casi inconscientemente, que sentía en su propia piel todo lo que estaba sacudiendo a aquel hombre que ya no podía seguir escondiéndose bajo una máscara, no entonces. Solo ante él. Como si siempre hubiera sido así.

Ellos dos. Nada más.

Kylo cerró los ojos y dejó que los dedos de Hux acariciasen su rostro, al igual que había hecho él antes, cada marca de su piel, cada recuerdo que le habría gustado erradicar de su memoria. Quizás aquel no hubiera sido más que otro de sus ataques habituales de flaqueza si Hux no hubiera aparecido. Desde hacía algún tiempo, aunque trataba de mantener ese pensamiento lo más alejado posible de la superficie, el general hacía que algo en él se alterase irremediablemente, incluso aunque fuese frío como un témpano de hielo y no pareciese albergar más que odio en su interior. Lo contemplaba a menudo, más de lo aceptable, de cualquier modo, y aunque había penetrado en el interior de su mente más veces de las que incluso el propio Hux era consciente, percibiendo el obvio desprecio que sentía hacia todo y todos y a veces incluso hacia él, nunca se había atrevido a ir más allá de la superficie, aquello que Hux usaba para protegerse del mundo del mismo modo que él, una máscara que, aunque no era física, bien ocultaba sus debilidades. Hux lo había calado mejor incluso de lo que él había llegado a entenderlo, incluso a pesar de poder entrar en su mente y obtener de ella todo lo que quisiera, pero por alguna razón, no le molestaba sentirse vulnerable. No con él.

Los dedos de Kylo se enredaron en el perfectamente ordenado cabello de Hux a la altura de su nuca, revolviéndolo mientras que volvía a pegar su frente a la suya, tal y cómo había estado antes, una constante repetición de sus movimientos. Sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas, siendo el único sonido a su alrededor, y el momento pareció querer prolongarse hasta el infinito, sin un solo milímetro que los separase, Kylo reposando ligeramente sobre Hux. Jamás había estado tan cerca de alguien, jamás había sentido deseos de hacerlo, mucho menos de no moverse nunca más. Sus labios se entreabrieron como si fuera la sucesión lógica de los acontecimientos y, aunque todavía luchó contra ello un par de segundos más, Kylo, en el mayor alarde de valentía de su existencia, nada comparable a entregarse al Lado Oscuro para traicionar todos los principios entre los que había nacido y crecido, buscó los labios de Hux y colisionó contra ellos.

No era la primera vez que Hux besaba a alguien, pero estaba seguro de que Kylo no podía decir lo mismo. Era casi inimaginable ver a alguien como él besar de aquel modo tan torpe y falto de experiencia, sin saber exactamente qué hacer con su lengua, interponiendo su nariz porque ni siquiera había ladeado la cabeza, ligeramente encorvado para estar a la altura de Hux, pues seguía siendo más alto que él, y Hux se habría reído gustosamente de aquello en otras circunstancias, especialmente considerando que aquel era Kylo Ren, pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera le importaba su inexperiencia: quería aquello, lo deseaba antes incluso de saber que era una posibilidad. Pronto asumió el papel dominante en aquella situación, a pesar incluso de estar completamente inmovilizado, para beber de sus labios hasta saciarse, atrapando el labio inferior de Kylo entre sus dientes y mordiéndolo hasta que sangró, inundando su boca y aumentando su libido, y por un momento, nada más existió. Y sí, estaba bien.

Los ojos de Hux ya no parecían fríos y huecos cuando volvieron a encontrarse con los brillantes orbes castaños de Kylo, el secreto mejor guardado de aquel hombre que no había tenido rostro hasta aquel día. Había sucedido, ya no había vuelta atrás. Eran dos humanos perdidos en el medio del espacio, dos personas que habían descubierto que de alguna extraña manera se amaban, y aunque había demasiadas razones por las que aquella historia no podía terminar bien, ni tan siquiera comenzar, lo cierto era que entonces no resultaba ser importante. El temblor del cuerpo de Kylo había llegado al interior del alma de Hux y quizás ya pensaban con un solo corazón. 

Y así, nada volvió a ser lo mismo nunca más.


End file.
